Coeur Brisée
by Swan.Queen0607
Summary: Je me présente,je suis Emma Swan,je vient d'avoir vingt-cinq suis orpheline depuis que je suis bébé,mes parents m'ont abandonnée. J'ai donc était placée dans un orphelinat,j'ai un passée très douloureux...Mary Margarett ma meilleure amie me loge chez elle depuis qu'elle m'a trouver inerte au sol.J'ai souvent peur,je n'arrive pas à dormir et cela depuis mon enfance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Et voilà encore une journée a ne rien faire..je commence à en avoir marre de ne pas pouvoir travailler a cause de mon passée,je suis obligée de rester chez moi pendant que Mary va au travaille,elle est me mis assise sur le canapé et regarda la télé quand j'entendit la porte s'ouvrir je souris en sachant que c'était Mary.

« Coucou Blondie » dit-elle en s'approchant de moi pour me faire un bisous sur le front « Sa va ? »

« Oui sa va sauf que je m'ennuie a mourir Mary » souffle-je t'elle une enfant

« Je le sais..j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider Em' »

« Pourquoi tous le monde a honte de mon enfance hein ? » questionne-je avec les larmes aux yeux en me remémorant tous ce que j'ai endurer

« Parce que ils ne te connaissent pas assez » Fit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras pour me rassurer

« Mary tu es la seule qui a sût m'accepter et m'aider...tu es comme une sœur pour moi »

« Oh toi aussi,tu es comme une sœur pour moi je serrais toujours la pour t'aider »

On restèrent un moment sur le canapé,puis Mary se mit assise a table pour corriger les copies de ses élè me sentit inutile,j'aimerais tant avoir un mé me regarda en me souriant et se leva.

« Allez vient on va manger au Granny's »

« Pas de refus allez go » crie-je avec joie

On prirent la voiture de Mary et ont se dirigèrent vers le Granny's. J'ouvrit la porte et elle entra en me disant merci puis on s'installèrent a une table,on choisit ce restaurant car il n'y a quasiment jamais cette fois ci je remarque une belle jeune femme brune avec les cheveux mi-long et des courbe a en couper le remarqua que j'était ailleurs.

« Ouh ouh Emma tu me reçoit » fît-elle en claquant des doigts

« Oh je..euh pardon j'était dans mes pensée » bafouille-je en rougissant

« Ou plutôt en train de regarder Madame le maire non ? » me taquina t-elle en rigolant « Plus sérieusement Emma tu devrais voir comment tu la regarder »

« Mais dit pas n'importe quoi » contre-je avec rapidité

« Laisse moi rire Em' je l'ai bien vue ton regard quand tu la contemplée »

« Tu...argh tu m'énerve » dis-je en m'enfonçant dans mon siège honteuse

Elle me regarda bouder et lui dis que j'allais payer le repas et quand j'arriva,je ne trouva pas mieux que de bousculer cette merveilleuse brune,je lui tendit ma main qu'elle accepta volontiers et je la regarda Oh mon dieu c'est yeux sont a tomber par dirais un me sourit timidement.

« Pardonnez-moi je ne voulais pas vous bousculer » m'excuse-je avec hâte « Vous n'avez rien ? » demande-je paniquée

« Non je n'ai rien ne vous en faite pas et puis ce n'est rien sa arrive a tout le monde » me répondit-elle

« Sûre vous n'avez rien ? »

« Oui sûre a j'allais oubliée Régina Mils » se présenta t-elle avec grâce

« Qu'elle prénom magnifique pour une si merveilleuse femme comme vous » dis-je d'une voix douce « Emma Swan pour vous servir » me présente-je a mon tour

« Je..Euh merci » bafouilla t-elle en rougissant

« De rien je le pense sincèrement »

Mary se leva et vint au comptoir pour me voir

« Euh..Emma il commence a ce faire tard et j'ai cour demain » me coupa ma meilleure amie « Bonjour Madame le Maire » s'adressa t-elle a Régina

« Oh oui bien sûr pardon Mary » m'excuse-je

« Bonjour Miss Blanchard » répondit Régina

« Ce fût un plaisir de vous rencontrez Madame le Maire » salue-je la belle brune en souriant

« Le plaisir est partagée » m'annonça t-elle en me rendant mon sourire « Appelez moi Régina »

« J'espère vous revoir bientôt Régina »

« Passez une bonne fin de soirée Emma » dit la mairesse

Je lui baisa la main ce qui la fît rougir et m'emprassa de partir avec Mary dehors avec le sourire au lèvres,cette femme est tout simplement époustouflante,sur le chemin pour rentre à la maison ce fût calme mais une fois qu'on franchit la porte d'entrée Mary me sauta dessus et me chatouillant.

« Alors comme sa je dit n'importe quoi quand je dit que tu a flashé sur Madame le Maire »

« Je ne voit pas..de quoi tu..veux parler Mary » réussis-je a dire en deux rire

« Oui oui c'est sa tu as totalement craquée sur elle » dit-elle en me lançant un coussin en pleine figure

Je me ressaisit et la stoppa pour ensuite la chatouiller a mon tour,elle fût morte de elle était essoufflée.

« Oui je suis tombée complètement folle de cette merveilleuse femme et alors ? » questionne-je en levant les sourcils

« Je suis contente pour toi Em' »

« Mais j'ai peur..Mary » commence-je a dire avec les larmes au yeux « J'ai peur qu'elle est honte de mon passée..Peur qu'elle me rejette »

Je pleura a chaude larme et Mary me prit dans ses bras en comprenant la douleur que je ressentait au fond de moi,elle a toujours était là..mais plus j'avance et plus mon passée me rattrape.J'ai vécue tellement de chose horrible que les gens ont honte et pité de moi.

« Hey calme toi Blondie,si elle t'apprécie elle ne te rejettera pas fait moi confiance et puis ne lui ment pas sur ce que tu as vécue sinon tu en souffrira » me calma Mary en m'essuyant les larmes qui perlée mon visage

« Merci Mary...merci d'avoir cette confiance en moi et de m'aider »

« De rien petite soeur » me souffla t-elle


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour a tous/toutes c'est ma première fanfiction alors elle ne serras pas parfaite mais je veux la partager avec vous !**

**Désoler pour les fautes et sinon bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Cela fait plus de trois semaine que je n'est pas vue Régina et je sens comme une impression de manque,j'ai vraiment besoin de la voir,pouvoir voir son beau sourire et son visage d'ange..je ne fait que de penser à elle,je décida d'aller faire un tour pour prendre l' marcha près du Granny et ensuite près de la forêt,puis je m'assis sur un banc..et des larmes coulèrent de mes joues,mon cœur se serra et mes muscles souffraient à force de pleurer.J'entendis quelqu'un se rapprocher et se mettre a côtés de moi,je tourna la tête et j'afficha un sourire quand je reconnue Régina.

« Bonjour Madam..Régina »

« Bonjour Emma j'ai pensée que je vous reverrez plus tôt » me dit-elle avec un air déçut

« J'aurais tant aimer aussi vous revoir plus tôt » Souffle-je avec tristesse « Si vous saviez..a qu'elle point » termine-je en sanglotant

« Que ce passe t-il pourquoi êtes vous si triste ? » me demanda Régina avec inquiétude et en me regardant avec sincérités

« C'est assez long a expliquer...et très douloureux surtout.. »

« Si vous voulais parler je suis là » essaya t-elle de me rassurer

Je la regarda intensément et me dit que sa en valait la peine mais je n'ose rien dire par peur..et elle remarqua que j'était perdue donc elle me proposa donc que je l'accompagne chez elle.J'accepta avec joie et pendant le trajet ce fût silencieux,ont arrivèrent devant sa maison je commença à angoisser mais Régina me sourit timidement et sa me rassura,ont entrèrent dans sa demeure et j'écarquilla les yeux tellement sa maison était belle.

« Votre maison est très bien décorer » dis-je en rompant le silence

« Merci Emma,voulait-vous quelque chose a boire ? »

« Non merci c'est gentille » refuse-je en souriant

« Allez vous assoir je reviens » fît-elle en me désignant le canapé

J'alla donc me mettre assise en l'attendant et je songea à ce que je pourrais lui dire sans lui faire honte,je me posa mille et une questions,Régina revint et s'assit à mes côtés.

« Régina...je dois vous parlez... » annonce-je avec difficultés « Mais c'est pas facile a dire.. »

« Prenez votre temps et si au final vous voulais arrêtez je ne vous forcerais pas » me confessa la belle brune

Je pris mon courage a deux main et la fixa et dans mes yeux ont pouvais y voir toute ma peur,j'était terrifiée a l'idée qu'elle me rejette..

« Je dois vous avouez que je suis orpheline depuis que je suis venue au monde..Mes parents m'ont abandonnée...j'ai donc était placée en orphelinat..a l'âge de cinq ans une famille m'ont adoptée mais ils me maltraitaient...le père me frappait..les coups était dure à encaisser.. » Commence-je en pleurant « La mère me détestait au plus au point donc..elle ne me nourrissait pas et elle me battait avec tout ce qu'elle trouvait sous la main..je me suis enfuit et je suis retournée à l'orphelinat..je ne dormais plus à cause d'eux cela me hantais...puis a l'âge de sept ans un homme ma adoptée il avait déjà un fils âgée de plus de seize ans..au début il était gentil mais au fil des jours il commençait à avoir des envies sur moi..il me touchait.. » Repris-je difficilement en pleurant a chaude larmes « J'avais peur..car chaque soir il venait dans mon lit pour me toucher...quand il en a eu marre de moi il ma renvoyée au foyer...j'était mal..j'ai passée plus de neuf ans en foyer d'accueil...le jour de mes seize ans une jeune femme avec son mari m'ont accueillit chez eux..j'était méfiante a chaque fois...j'ai bien fait car la mère me frappait de toute ses forces des qu'elle était énervée..et le père il me violait...sans que sa femme le sache..il me touchait avec ses mains..partout sur mon corps...j'en était mal..Je m'enfermais souvent dans la chambre mais il arrivait à casser la serrure..un jour avant qu'il ne vienne..dans mon lit..je me suis enfuit..j'ai courut aussi vite que je le pouvais et je ne suis pas allez au foyer car j'avais trop peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne m'adopte..j'ai donc vécue dans la rue seule dans le froid pendant cinq ans..pendant c'est cinq ans je ne fessais que je me mutilée...de voler..Pour me nourrir..j'était fatiguée..je ne dormais plus..je revoyais toutes ses famille et ses hommes...avec horreur..puis un jour Mary Margareth ma trouve inerte sur le sol..elle m'a récuillit sans savoir qui j'était..elle m'a aider..elle ma donner un foyer..et elle ma écouter..j'ai honte de moi... » sanglote-je dans ses bras « Mais quand je vous ai vue je suis tombée sous votre charme..j'avais qu'une seule envie vous revoir et passer du temps avec vous mais j'avais honte...et peur..que..que vous me rejetiez... » termine-je en voulant me reculer d'elle mais elle me me retint délicatement et me serras fort contre elle.

« Emma..je suis tellement désoler,tu as vécue des choses ne te jugerais jamais sache le,quand je t'ai vue chez Granny's et que tu m'as bousculer,je t'ai trouvée tellement mignonne surtout quand tu tes excusée et que tu t'ai inquiétée. A présent je serrais là pour toi Emma,quoiqu'il m'en coûte je serrais toujours a tes côtés,pour te protéger. » m'avoua t-elle avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux

« Je...ne veux.. » je fus couper par un doigt sur mes lèvres

« Chuuut » me chuchota t-elle en mettant ses mains sur mon visage,elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et s'approcha doucement puis elle détruit la barrière qui me séparer d' baiser fût court mais plein d'émotions

« Régina..Je vous..euh.. » bégaye-je

« Emma non je n'ai pas honte de toi,loin de là je suis impressionnée de ton courage et si tu penses qu'ont va trop vite dit le moi j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour toi.. »

« Régina..je..embrasse moi » demande-je timidement avec les joue rougies

Ma grande brune se rapprocha de moi scrutant la moindre hésitation en moi pour au final poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes,le baiser fût timide mais j'y mit plus de ferveur en l'approfondissant et je me surpris a gémir,je me cacha entre mes mains. Régina sourit sous mon geste.

« Hey tu n'as pas à te cacher,n'ai pas honte c'est tout a fait normal tu sais sa me fait plaisir » m'avoua t-elle avec un grand sourire en me caressant l'avant bras

« Je n'ai pas eu de relation...avant..je ne sais pas comment on fait.. » dis-je honteuse

« Je suis heureuse d'être ta première relation et moi j'ai eu que un homme dans ma vie...mais sa je te dirais plus tard... »

« Régina,jamais je ne te forcerais a me dire quoique se soit » la rassure-je en voyant que ma jolie brune stressée a l'idée de m'avouer son passée aussi

Je mis ma main sur son visage et l'embrassa timidement,elle sourit en voyant que c'était moi qui avait initiée le baiser,il fût tendre,intense mais mon téléphone sonna donc je mit fin au baiser.

* * *

**Suite demain sans doute **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Alors ? Ca vous plait ? en tous cas merci à swanqueen2a pour tes reviews :) a toi aussi maclem et joegana je vais faire mon possible pour qu'il y ai plus de fautes. Voilas le 3ieme chapitre bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 3

Je répondit en apercevant que c'était Mary

"_**Oui Mary ?"**_

"**Emma ! Tu es ou ?"**

"_**Je suis avec Régina..Je j'allais rentrer"**_

"**D'accord,tu me rassure mais rentre j'ai fait a manger"**

"_**J'arrive tout de suite"**_

Puis je raccrocha en faisant un moue tout tristounette parce que je ne veux pas partir,Régina le remarqua et prit ma main dans la sienne.

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir loin de toi... » commence-je avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix

« Je ne veux pas non plus je suis tellement bien avec toi »

« Tu me fait revivre et j'aime la façon dont tu comporte avec moi » souffle-je

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire je serrais toujours là plus douce du monde avec toi » me susurra t-elle au creux de l'oreille

« Je..euh tu veux bien me raccompagner chez Mary ? » demande-je en souriant

« Avec grand plaisir »

Elle se leva et me tendit sa main que j'accepta des suite,ont marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à l'appartement de que j'aime être près d'elle,je me sens a nouveau vivante,ont marchèrent environs vingt bonnes minutes et ont arrivèrent devant chez toqua puis elle m'ouvrit,elle me sourit et j'invita Régina à rentrer avec moi.

« Bonjour Madame le maire » dit Mary avec politesse

« Bonjour Miss Blanchard » répondit-elle en souriant

« Voulait-vous vous joindre a nous pour le dîner ? »

« Oh..euh je ne veux pas m'imposer miss Blanchard, et je dois y allez de toute manière »

« Bon et bien j'aurais tenter au moins,bonne fin de soirée madame le maire » sourit Mary

« Mary je reviens j'accompagne Régina jusqu'à la porte »

Elle s'en alla dans la cuisine et j'accompagna ma belle brune devant la porte,je la referma derrière nous et je l'embrassa tendrement,mes mains prirent place dans ses cheveux brun,elle lécha ma lèvre inférieur pour y avoir accès ce que je donna avec rougit en sentant sa langue valser avec la mienne,cela me procure un tourbillons de mît fin au baiser et me ré embrassa passionné sentis ses mains dans la poche de mon jeans,elle y mît un bout de papier.

« Tient ne tarde pas trop avant de revenir » me souffla t-elle

« Compte sur moi » dis-je en l'embrassa au coin des lèvres

Puis elle m'embrassa encore une fois et hésita a partir mais elle s'en alla quelque minutes après en se retournant pour me voir,quand elle ne fût plus là je rentra et m'installa a afficha un sourire immense.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer ? » me questionna t-elle

« Je..euh..Mary »

« Hey si tu n'est pas prête a me le dire ne me dit rien sa me va moi t'en fait pas »

« Merci,je te le dirais quand j'en aurais parler avec elle promis grande soeur » dis-je en lui faisant un sourire éclatant

« De rien petite sœur tu pourras toujours compter sur moi »

Ont mangèrent en rigolant toute les deux,puis a la fin du lui fît un câlin en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit,elle me fit un bisous sur le front et j'alla dans ma chambre,je me changea pour aller dans mon prit le petit bout de papier et je pouvais y lire son numéro de télé m'empressa de prendre mon téléphone et lui envoya un message.

-_**Régina ? C'est Emma **_

Elle me répondit instantanément ce qui me fit sourire

-**Oh Emma tu me manque déjà **

-_**Toi aussi tu me manques déjà c'est affreux :( **_

-**Tu as besoin de dormir alors fermes tes yeux et fait de beaux rê nuit Em'**

-_**Bonne nuit à toi aussi 'Gina**_

Je posa mon téléphone sur la table de chevet et éteignit ma petite lampe et me coucha confortablement dans le lit,je pensa à Régina puis après je revis mes ancienne famille...je pleura...je regarda l'heure il était trois heures du matin...et je ne m'était toujours pas endormit..je pleure encore et encore sans pouvoir m'arrêter..je décida donc d'envoyer un message a Régina...

-_**'Gina..J'ai besoin de toi...je suis désoler si je te réveille mais je suis mal...**_

Mes larmes redoublèrent...et soudain j'entendit mon téléphone sonner..je répondit immédiatement.S'était elle oh dieu que c'est rassurant d'entendre sa voix.

"**Emma ?! Que ce passe t-il ?"**

"_**Régina...je j'ai peur..."**_

"**Chuut calme toi sa va aller je suis là maintenant.."**

"_**Je ne veux...pas que tu m'abandonnes..j'ai peur..de revivre ce que j'ai vécue..."**_

"**Tu ne revivras jamais cela tu m'entend..plus jamais Em'..je te protègerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours..je ne suis plus rien sans toi..tu as éclairer ma vie..et maintenant regarde par la fenêtre"**

"_**Oui j'y suis..que dois-je voir 'Gina.. ?"**_

"**Tu as vue les étoiles comme elles brillent ? Tout sa parce que tu as embellis le ciel avec ton sourire"**

"_**Je..n'arrive pas à dormir... "**_

"**Hey..vient voir devant la porte"**

J'alla donc dans le salon pour aller ouvrit en me demandant pour elle ma dit sa..mais je suis toujours au téléphone avec elle..sa voix m'apaise,elle me calme.J'ouvrit la porte et je la vis vêtue d'un fin peignoir en me sourit et raccrocha le téléphone,elle rentra dans l'appartement et me prit dans ses bras,elle me serras fort contre elle me regarda intensément et posa ses lèvres sur les me prit la main et m'emmena dans ma chambre,ont se couchèrent ensemble.

« Tu reste près de moi ? » demande-je hésitante

« Bien sûr je suis venue exprès pour toi,plus jamais je ne te laisserais.. » me souffla t-elle au creus de l'oreille

« Non plus jamais..'Gina »

« Maintenant tu dois dormir mon petit ange,ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur toi cette nuit je ne partirais pas » me rassura t-elle avec une voix douce

« Tu..Je..tu m'as appelée comment ? » demande-je choquée par ce surnom

« Mon petit ange pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Si..si au contraire..j'aime beaucoup.. c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude..» rougis-je furieusement en me mordant la lèvre

« Je serrais la pour t'aider ne t'en fait pas maintenant fait dodo..et dort bien je ne te quitterais pas.. »

Je me colla contre elle,nicha ma tête au creux de son cou et mit mes mains sur son ventre,puis elle mit ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me les caresser tendrement,je me laissa emporter aux pays des rêves au rythme régulier de son cœ le reste de la nuit elle ma câlinée et elle me serras plus fort quand je frissonner de quand je me réveilla,elle était là contre moi a me regarder,elle m'embrassa pour me dire bonjour.

« Bonjour toi » dit-elle en m'embrassant « tu as bien dormit ? »

« J'ai dormis comme un bébé..cela fessait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormit une nuit complète » lui avoue-je avec tristesse

« Tu es très belle quand tu dors mon ange »

« Merci.. quel heures est-il ? » demande-je avec les joue un peu rougie

« Il est neuf heure trente,je vais devoir aller travailler »

« Ont se revoit hein ? » m'inquiète-je d'un coup

« Bien sûr » me rassura t-elle an me câlinant le ventre

« Je..Euh..non rien.. » commence-je timidement

« Hey dit moi,ne me cache rien je suis là pour toi » m'encouragea t-elle

« Peux-tu dormir avec moi ce soir ? »

« Avec plaisir ! Si c'est ce que tu souhaite alors je serrais là » dit-elle calmement en me fixant droit dans les yeux avec un regard intense

« Il faut que j'aille dire bonjour à Mary »

« Très bien et bien moi je vais aller travailler on se revoit juste après d'accord ? » me proposa t-elle

« Oui d'accord » répondis-je avec timiditée

« J'espère que sa passeras vite car a peine une seconde sans toi et tu me manques »

« Toi aussi tu me manques car chaque secondes passée sans toi est un cauchemars » souffle-je « Euh..'Gina..que sommes nous.. ? Enfin je veux dire..oh je sais pas...je.. » stresse-je en demandant cela

« Respires shhh tu veux savoir comment je nous considère bah voilas,nous un couple car oui je suis amoureuse de toi et que toi et moi dureras indéfiniment j'en suis persuadée » me rassura t-elle d'une voix tellement douce

« Je..désoler d'être aussi timide je n'ai jamais vécue cela avant..Gina et j'aimerais en parler avec Mary si ça ne te dérange pas.. »

« Ne soit pas désoler..tu es mignonne quand tu es timide et bien sur Mary Margareth est comme ta grande sœur alors cela ne me gêne pas que tu lui en parles » m'avoua t-elle avec une pure sincérités

« Je suis pressée de retrouver tes bras ce soir »

Je l'embrassa langoureusement,et mes mains se mirent derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher plus de moi,ont mirent fin au baiser puis on s'habillèrent,vue qu'elle n'avais pas de vêtements je lui prêta les je lui prépara un café et moi un chocolat à la notre petit déjeuner fût fini,je l'accompagna jusqu'au porche et l'embrassa doucement en lui soufflant un « Revient vite ».Je ré entra dans l'appartement et Mary me regarda avec un grand sourire mais aussi avec un regard plein de s'approcha et me fit un bisous sur le front comme à son se mirent assise sur le canapé pour que je lui raconte ce qu'il ce passe avec MA Gina.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilas le chapitre 4**

**Je tiens a remercier ma bêta-lectrice swanqueen2a :) Et bonne lecture a tous et je prend en compte vox reviews je fais mon possible pour éviter les faute !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

« Hier je me suis levée pour boire et j'ai entendue du bruit dans ta chambre,est ce que la mairesse à dormit ici ? Et à voir ton sourire je peux en déduire que c'est oui ? » me questionna t-elle en levant un sourcil

« Oui..euh elle a dormit avec moi, hier je n'arrivais pas à dormir , je lui ai envoyée un message..et ensuite elle est venue.. je me suis sentie mieux et on c'est allongée sur le lit..on s'est embrassée puis elle ma dit qu'elle veillais sur moi, elle ma regardée toute la nuit je sentais son regard sur moi et sa me rassurais , je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormis de toute ma vie Mary..elle me réchauffe le cœur..et avec elle je me sent vraiment en sécurité..ce matin je lui ai demandée ce qu'on était..Puis elle m'a répondu qu'on nous étions un couple..et que je pouvais t'en parler car tu es ma grande sœur elle est tellement parfaite » dis-je amoureusement

« Je suis heureuse pour toi petite sœur..tu mérites d'être heureuse après tous ce que tu a vécue et sache que je serrais toujours là.et sa ce voit qu'elle tient beaucoup a toi,mais comment tout cela est-il arrivée ? »

« Bah enfaite hier je m'ennuyais alors j'ai décidée d'aller faire un tour dehors..et puis elle me manquais et j'ai était près du Granny's ensuite je me suis assise sur un banc près de la forêt et j'ai pleurée..quelque minutes plus tard j'entendis des pas et c'était elle..elle ma demandée ce qu'il allais pas et du coup j'ai était chez elle..je lui ai racontée mon passée...elle ne m'a pas repoussée..au contraire elle ma avouer qu'elle tenait a moi et puis elle m'a embrassée.. »

« Oh Emma..tu vois elle non plus ne te juge pas pour ton passée et puis tu n'y peux rien ce n'est pas de ta faute,avec elle tu serras heureuse je lui fait totalement confiance,ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas au contraire petite sœur mais je doit aller au travaille » me dit-elle en riant

« Oui..d'accord moi je vais aller rendre une petite visite à Gina » fis-je en lui claquant un bisous sur la joue au passage

Une fois sortie de l'appartement,je pris la direction de la mairie,après une vingtaine de passa le seuil de la porte et je vis une femme assise à un bureau,je pense que sa doit être la secrétaire. Je m'approcha, elle me regardait d'un air dragueur puis elle me sourit malicieusement.

« Que puis-je pour vous belle demoiselle ? » me demanda t-elle tendrement en me regardant de haut en bas

« Je voudrais voir Rég...Madame le maire s'il vous plait » répondis-je timidement en baissant la tête

« Elle ne veux recevoir personnes aujourd'hui mais moi par contre je suis là » me fît-elle avec un clin d'oeil « Si je vous propose un verre, accepteriez vous ? »

Je me sentais gênée..puis j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et je vis Regina, elle avait l'air en colère..elle fixa sa secrétaire avec un regard noir.

« Belle au lieu de draguer faites vôtre travaille si je vous revoit en train de draguer mademoiselle Swan je vous renvois ! Est-ce claire ?» cria ma brune avec rage

« Euh..Oui..oui madame »

Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit tendrement, elle me tendit la main que je pris avec bonheur. Ont entrèrent dans son bureau je n'osa pas le remarqua que je n'étais pas à l'aise elle s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras,que c'est bon de la déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Pardon je ne voulais pas te déranger mais j'avais envie de te voir »lui-dis-je en lui rendant son baiser « et ce que j'ai vue c'est une crise de jalousie ?» réplique-je avec un sourire amuser

« C'est n'est rien sa me fait plaisir que tu sois venue me voir et bien sur que oui pour qui elle se prend à draguer ouvertement ma petite amie ! » fulmina t-elle

« Tu m'as tellement manquée Gina » souffle-je en l'embrassant tendrement

« Oh toi aussi tu m'as manquée mon ange » me chuchota t-elle « Vu qu'il est midi veux-tu manger avec moi ? »

« Oui j'allais te le proposer »

Elle me prit la main et ont allèrent chez elle pour qu'elle prépara a manger je la regarda faire,elle est tellement belle. Et puis je pensa que je ne méritée pas ce bonheur..avec elle parce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle remarqua que j'était ailleurs alors elle prit mains dans les siennes.

« Hey qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? » demanda t-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix

« Je..rien de bien important Gina » mentis-je à la femme que j'aime

« Ne me ment pas...cela ne servira a rien » me dit-elle d'une voix douce

« Je pensais..que tu ne me méritée pas car je suis une fille souiller...honteuse et faible.. » réussis-je a dire en pleurant mais quand elle le vit,elle me prit dans ses bras et me rassura avec des mot doux.

« Calme toi,Emma tu n'as pas à te sentir comme sa..tu es comme tu es..tu n'as pas à avoir honte,tu me rend heureuse tu sais,même si sa ne fait que deux jour je suis vraiment bien avec toi et je te protègerais quoiqu'il arrive sache le...Mon ange je veillerais sur toi,ma vie je ne la voit plus sans toi » me susurra t-elle c'est fou comme elle arrive a me calmer en quelque paroles mais les émotions ont prit le dessus .Ont c'étais misent sur le canapé et je me suis endormis dans ses bras

Elle me porta pour me mettre dans son lit,elle me couvrit , Elle embrassa mon front et s'en alla dans la cuisine terminer le dormis environs trente minute et je me réveilla en sursaut...je cria le prénom de ma brune et elle se précipita vers moi.

« Quoi ? Sa ne va pas ? » demanda t-elle avec peur

« J'ai eu peur...j'ai crut que tu étais partit »

« Non je ne partirais jamais loin de toi j'ai juste était terminer le repas » se calma t-elle en voyant que j'allais bien

« En parlant de sa tu as fini ? Parce que j'ai très faim » rigole-je

« Oui vient avec moi » dit-elle avec un sourire radieux

Ont descendirent pour se mettre a table et elle me servit. Elle me fixa avec un regard intense.

« Euh..Gina j'ai parlée de nous a Mary ce matin.. » prononce-je enfin

« Je suis contente,comment a t-elle régit ? »

« Elle est heureuse et ma dit que ne m'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse que depuis que tu es là » dis-je en rougissant a mes propos

« Veux-tu dormir à la maison ce soir ? Au lieu de dormir chez Mary Margareth » me proposa Gina

« Oui comme sa je serrais que avec toi »

Une fois que nous avions fini de manger j'ai débarrassée la table avec elle et nous nous sommes misent à la télé,elle se mit assise et ouvrit ses jambes pour que je viennes contre regardèrent un film avec une jeune fille qui c'est fait choisir pour partir dans un jeu de durant le film Gina s'endormit et je caressa sa main et la regarda intensément. Je ne bougea pas pour ne pas la réveiller mais mon téléphone sonna donc je répondis vite.

"_**Allo Mary ? "**_

"_**Oui Emma c'est moi,je voulais savoir si ça aller"**_

"_**Oui sa va merci je suis avec Gina elle dort contre moi là..elle est tellement belle"**_

"_**D'accord je te laisse avec alors bisous petite soeur"**_

"_**Bisous grande sœur ah et enfaite je dors chez elle ce soir elle ma proposer"**_

"_**Pas de soucis a demain dans ce cas"**_

"_**Oui à demain"**_

Je raccrocha et sentit des lèvres sur ma joue,je me retourna et vit que ma mairesse ne dormais afficha un sourire malicieux et je l'embrassa langoureusement,sa langue caressa la mienne.

« Tu es très belle aussi quand tu dors » me dit-elle essoufflée après notre baiser

« Tu..Tu as entendue ? » demande-je paniquée

« Oui j'ai entendue j'était réveillais »

« Oh désoler de t'avoir réveillais je ne le voulais pas mon coeur » dis-je l'air de rien en prononçant ce surnom

Elle me regarda amoureusement

« Han tu es mignonne personne ne m'avais jamais appelée comme sa »

« Alors je suis ravie d'être la première personne »

Je fondis sur ses lèvres après mes paroles et demanda accès a sa bouche pour caresser sa langue,ont restèrent lover l'une a l'autre toute l'après midi ensuite nous avions commandée pizza,ont mangèrent dans le salon sur la table basse,puis après elle est aller à la elle eut terminer je lui demanda si elle pouvait me passer un pyjama et si je pouvais aller à la douche,elle m'assura que oui, elle me passa un haut blanc et un shorty suis aller sous la douche mais quand je sortis...j'eux peur car avec le shorty et le haut qu'elle ma prêtée,elle verrais mes marques...alors je resta plus d'une demi heure dans la salle de bain et Gina s'inquiéta et toqua a la porte.

« Mon ange que fais-tu ? »

« Je..rien rien » essaye de dire en cachant mon angoisse

« Em' dit moi tu sais très bien que je ne te jugerais pas ,je vais rentre d'accord ? »

Elle entra donc et me vit recroqueviller au sol..elle me porta jusqu'au lit et me posa délicatement pour ensuite se mettre près de scruta mon visage pour y voir se qu'il n'aller je l'embrassa pour essayer d'enlever ma peur,elle le vit et me repoussa tendrement.

« Mon cœur parle moi »

« J'ai des marque partout sur le corps ...et j'ai angoissée a l'idée que tu l'ais voit.. » bégaye-je

« Arrêtes je t'en supplies...jamais je n'aurais honte de toi...tu es parfaite comme tu es ne te dévalorise pas maintenant tu ne me ment plus..on se dit tout promis ?»

« Oui promis. » dis-je en l'embrassant amoureusement,elle me coucha contre elle et me souhaita une bonne bras me rassure..je mit sent en sécurité grâce a elle..je suis vraiment amoureuse et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille,finalement je m'endormis dans ses bras,ses main sur mon ventre et ma tête sur sa poitrine.


End file.
